helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project 2001 Sugoi zo! 21seiki
Hello! Project 2001 Sugoi zo! 21seiki (Hello! Project 2001 すごいぞ！２１世紀; Hello! Project 2001 Great! 21st Century) was Hello! Project's first annual winter concert tour. It ran from January 2 to February 25, 2001. The January 5 concert at Nakano Sun Plaza was released as a fanclub-exclusive VHS in spring 2001. Setlist #Ren'ai Revolution 21 - Morning Musume #Say Yeah! ~Motto Miracle Night~ #MC #Denwa Matteimasu - Melon Kinenbi #Kokoro no Pheromone - Sheki-Dol #Kiiroi Osora de BOOM BOOM BOOM - Kiiro 5 #Akai Nikkichou - Akagumi 4 #Aoi Sports Car no Otoko - Aoiro 7 #MC #Tokyo You Turn - Maeda Yuki #''Performance Varies'' #*Shanghai no Kaze - Nakazawa Yuko (until 1/6) #*Kuyashi Namida Porori - Nakazawa Yuko (2/11 onwards) #''Performance Varies'' #*Otome Pasta ni Kandou - Tanpopo (until 1/6) #*Koi wo Shichaimashita! - Tanpopo (2/11 onwards) #MC - Matsuura Aya #100 Kai no KISS - Matsuura Aya #Watashi mo "I LOVE YOU" - Coconuts Musume #Koi ga Suteki na Kisetsu - Country Musume #Minimoni Jankenpyon! - Minimoni #Medley - Heike Michiyo ##Ai no Chikara ##Kekkyoku Bye Bye Bye ##One Room Natsu no Koi Monogatari #MC #I WISH - Morning Musume #Summer Night Town - Morning Musume #Daite HOLD ON ME! - Morning Musume #''Performance Varies'' #*Seishun Jidai 1.2.3! - Petitmoni (until 1/6) #*BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! - Petitmoni (2/11 onwards) #Chokotto LOVE - Petitmoni → Heike Michiyo, Country Musume, Coconuts Musume, Melon Kinenbi, Maeda Yuki, Sheki-Dol #Happy Summer Wedding - Morning Musume #Koi no Dance Site - Morning Musume Encore #LOVE Machine VHS Tracklist #Ren'ai Revolution 21 - Morning Musume #Say Yeah! ~Motto Miracle Night~ - Morning Musume & Hello! Project #Denwa Matteimasu - Melon Kinenbi #Kokoro no Pheromone - Sheki-Dol #Kiiroi Osora de BOOM BOOM BOOM - Kiiro 5 #Akai Nikkichou - Akagumi 4 #Aoi Sports Car no Otoko - Aoiro 7 #Tokyo You Turn - Maeda Yuki #Shanghai no Kaze - Nakazawa Yuko #Otome Pasta ni Kandou - Tanpopo #100 Kai no KISS - Matsuura Aya #Watashi mo "I LOVE YOU" - Coconuts Musume #Koi ga Suteki na Kisetsu - Country Musume #Minimoni Jankenpyon! - Minimoni #Ai no Chikara ~ Kekkyoku Bye Bye Bye ~ One Room Natsu no Koi Monogatari - Heike Michiyo #I WISH - Morning Musume #Summer Night Town - Morning Musume #Daite HOLD ON ME! - Morning Musume #Seishun Jidai 1.2.3! - Petitmoni #Chokotto LOVE - Petitmoni & Hello! Project #Happy Summer Wedding - Morning Musume & Hello! Project #Koi no Dance Site - Morning Musume & Hello! Project Encore #LOVE Machine - Morning Musume & Hello! Project ;Bonus Footage #"Hello! Morning" Mikoukai Eizoushuu (「ハロー! モーニング。」未公開映像集; "Hello! Morning" Unreleased Footage Collection) Featured Members *MC: *Morning Musume **1st Gen: Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi **2nd Gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari **3rd Gen: Goto Maki **4th Gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai *Heike Michiyo *Inaba Atsuko *Country Musume **Rinne **Asami *Coconuts Musume **Ayaka **Mika **Lehua *Melon Kinenbi **Saito Hitomi **Murata Megumi **Otani Masae **Shibata Ayumi *Sheki-Dol **Kitagami Ami **Oki Ibuki *Maeda Yuki *Matsuura Aya *Tanpopo **Iida Kaori **Yaguchi Mari **Ishikawa Rika **Kago Ai *Petitmoni **Yasuda Kei **Goto Maki **Yoshizawa Hitomi *Minimoni **Yaguchi Mari **Mika **Tsuji Nozomi **Kago Ai ;Shuffle Units *Akagumi 4 **Nakazawa Yuko **Goto Maki **Yoshizawa Hitomi **Maeda Yuki *Kiiro 5 **Heike Michiyo **Abe Natsumi **Yasuda Kei **Ayaka **Kago Ai *Aoiro 7 **Iida Kaori **Yaguchi Mari **Mika **Lehua **Inaba Atsuko **Ishikawa Rika **Tsuji Nozomi Absentees *Morning Musume member Yasuda Kei did not participate in the January 2 and 3 concerts. *Country Musume did not participate in the February 11 concert. Concert Schedule *'Total:' 20 Shows Related Publications Two total publications based on the tour were published in May 2001: *2001.05.10 Hello! Project 2001 Sugoizo! 21st Century GREEN BOOK *2001.05.10 Hello! Project 2001 Sugoizo! 21st Century RED BOOK Both photobooks came with a special lottery ticket, which 25 winners could either receive special autographs or one of 20 photos of a performing act from the event. 2001_GREEN_BOOK.jpg|''Hello! Project 2001 Sugoizo! 21st Century GREEN BOOK'' 2001_GREEN_BOOK_2.jpg|''Hello! Project 2001 Sugoizo! 21st Century GREEN BOOK'' back cover 2001_RED_BOOK.jpg|''Hello! Project 2001 Sugoizo! 21st Century RED BOOK'' Trivia *This was the first Hello! Project tour to feature the unit Minimoni and soloist Matsuura Aya, as well as the first to feature 's drummer as the MC. *This was the last Hello! Project tour to feature Nakazawa Yuko as a member of Morning Musume. External Links *Publication Listings: GREEN BOOK, RED BOOK Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:2001 Concerts Category:1st Generation Concerts In Category:2nd Generation Concerts In Category:3rd Generation Concerts In Category:4th Generation Concerts In Category:Melon Kinenbi Concerts In Category:Country Musume Concerts In Category:Coconuts Musume Concerts In Category:Minimoni Concerts In Category:Heike Michiyo Concerts In Category:Matsuura Aya Concerts In Category:Joint Concerts Category:2001 VHSs Category:Fanclub-Exclusive VHSs